1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention is container and more particularly relates to a storage and/or display structure with a plurality of selectively depressor elements, each of which can alternately be releasably depressed and retained at a lower level until released to rise to its original level. When one or more depressor elements are in their depressed state, they form indented areas for the receipt of objects for storage or display and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art for storage and display of materials is in the area of shelving and display cabinets and also relates to the area of drawers and carrying cases such as suitcases, parts storage carrying cases and other container elements which are well known in the art to hold one or more objects.